Alterations
Alterations is a story quest available for Sally Boyle to complete in Act II of ''We Happy Few'', located in St. George's Holm. Background The quest becomes available when you walk past the Corner Pub and spot a sign advertising for Mrs. Pankhurst's shop, A Stitch in Time. Required/Recommended Items You do not require any additional items to complete this quest aside from what's asked. Walkthrough Talk to Mrs. Pankhurst Enter the shop via a door located adjacent to The Nobody Inn (Corner Pub). At the top of the stairs is a small window and a bell, which you must activate in order to summon Mrs. Pankhurst. You ask for a new outfit for the Reform Club, and Mrs. Pankhurst is willing to give you one for free on the condition that you give her an invitation to the Reform Club. She says that her friend, Madame Wanda, who owns and operates the Club has been meaning to give her an invitation but it has been on the backburner. Obtain an Invitation to the Reform Club Sally agrees, and walks away. You must go to The Odds & Ends Shop and barter with Lionel Castershire to acquire an invite, which costs fifty pounds. Give Mrs. Pankhurst the Invitation Once you make the purchase, head back to Mrs. Pankhurst and hand her the invitation, which she readily accepts and gives you a new 'Nurses Outfit' (Rubber Cat Suit) for the Reform Club. Rewards * Rubber Cat Suit * 3 Experience Points * Allows you to be able to purchase various outfits from Mrs. Pankhurst's shop. Known Bugs (To be added) Quest History (To be added) Dialogue Talk to Mrs. Pankhurst (Needs beginning sentences) Sally: I've been meaning to go visit the Reform Club, but my old outfit -- I seem to have filled out a bit since then, if you can believe that. Mrs. Pankhurst: Oh, remember when I made you that lovely nurse's uniform, for the Reform Club? You know, I've always wanted to visit there. Wanda's such a good friend of mine, but she never tells me what goes on there? I imagine they drink tea and discuss how to reform government and things like that? Sally: Sort of. Not exactly. Mrs. Pankhurst: Could you wrangle me an invitation? I keep asking my friend Wanda, and she always promises, but somehow it's always next week. Sally: I ought to be able to manage that! Mrs. Pankhurst: If you could get me an invitation, I'd be ever so thrilled. We could go together! Come by when you've got one, your new outfit should be done by then. Sally (to herself): I wish I'd learned to sew. Well, I don't wish it. I'd probably have become a seamstress like Mum (Mrs. Boyle). Give Mrs. Pankhurst the Invitation Sally: I got you an invitation. Are you sure you really want to go to the Reform Club together? I'm not sure that nurse's uniform still fits. Mrs. Pankhurst: Oh, no. I'm not much of a night owl anyway. I just hate being excluded, you know? Oh! I've made your outfit for you! It's ever so slimming. I think you'll look wonderful in it. Oh, you always look wonderful. Sally: You're such a dear. What would I do without you? Mrs. Pankhurst: Come by any time you need something new to wear! It's such a joy making clothes for you. You always make me look so good. Trivia Gallery Category:Quests Category:Hamlyn Village quests Category:St. George's Holm Quests Category:St. George's Holm Category:Sally Boyle